Kids- one shots
by Kono Noshimuri
Summary: One shots on Five-0 and their children.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, so I'm just trying something here I thought about doing one shots of the five 0 team with their children in the future. I Have given each member children so if you guys like this idea then send me some prompts. This chapter is just a random group thing but you can pick for example: Danno and Grace- Boys...or maybe Adam and Kono and kiele teething...you know what I mean let me know :) Also you can change the ages of the children i'll write them at whatever age just specify which characters, age (can be rough age if your not bothers I can decided depending on the prompt) and obviously the prompt which can be a sentence or just a word I don't mind only rules is at least one kid is involved :)**

 **Kono and Adam children:**

-Maisy Nani Noshimuri- 6

-Tao Chin Noshimuri-4

-Kiele Mae Noshimuri-1

 **Danny and Melisa children:**

-Grace Louise Williams-18

\- Charlie William Williams-9

\- Molly Jayne Williams-1

 **Chin and Leilani children:**

-Kai Fong Kelly-2

-Kam Akay Kelly-2

 **Steve and Cath children:**

-Freddie John Mcgarett-3

\- Isla Rose Mcgarett-4 months

 **Chapter one**

Steve smiled from the barbeque as he looked out at his ohana, he would never get tired of seeing his family and getting to watch the children play with each other. He would never admit it but he loved being a father and uncle, he never thought he could be he just believed he was emotionless and hard headed, made for the Navy and the single life but the children in his life change things. Well if he was completely honest with himself Danny probably made him start to change but he would never ever tell him that. He smiled even brighter when Grace arrived looking more and more grown up each day.

"Hi Uncle Steve"

"Hey kid"

"You always on cooking duty" Grace laughed

"Well Danno can't be trusted"

"Nah I think it's your control issues" Grace mocked.

"Watch it! I thought you was team Steve"

"Ha always Uncle Steve" Grace smiled as she greeted the others.

Danny smiled as he watched Steve, seeing his dopey grin. He knew Steve had become a huge softy, his tough exterior melting away. He liked to think he had something to do with it, and of course Grace helped to. Danny watched his grown up daughter arrive, thankfully without her boyfriend, not that he didn't approve the kid was actually pretty decent but of course Danny didn't enjoy seeing his baby girl in love, she was still too young for dating in his eyes.

"Yo Steve people are hungry over here!" Danny called making all the kids laugh.

"Shut it Danno!"

"Uncle Steve that's rude!" Maisy scolded as she joined him by the barbeque.

"I'm sorry Mai"

"Can I have the first burger!"

"Manners Maisy!" Adam called.

"Please"

"Of course, you're just like your mum always easting" Steve laughed.

"Oi I heard that!" Kono yelled.

Steve smirked and flipped the burger, placing it in the bun and squirting on ketchup before handing it to Maisy.

"Be careful sweetie it will be hot"

"I will"

"Go sit at the table with mummy"

Maisy smiled and walked carefully towards Kono and sat next to her at the table.

"WHAT'S EVERYONE ELSE HAVING?!" Steve called out.

"BURGER, HOT DOG, FOOD!" The kids called.

"Come and get it then"

Once Steve had served everyone food he joined them at the table. He sat with his daughter Isla curled up on his chest has he tried to eat one handed. Danny looked equally as content next to him as he sat with his daughter Molly bouncing her on his Knee and feeding her small pieces of the bun.

"You know she really suit you Steve" Chin smiled with a small laugh.

"Hmmm" Steve mumbled as he looked lovingly at his little girl.

"Who would have thought a daughter would be what it took to melt his hard stone heart" Cath teased as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'm still a badass navy seal"

"Bad word!" Maisy said as she crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry Maisy"

"Mummy say's we shouldn't use bad words"

"You shouldn't sweetie"

"Why do you then?"

"Because your uncle Steve is a Neanderthal" Danny said as he leant forward.

"What's a ney…andal?" Maisy tried to say

"Your uncle Steve"

"Can I have more ketchup please" Kai asked from Leilani's lap.

"Mate you're going to turn into a bottle of ketchup soon!" Chin chuckled as he gave his son more ketchup.

"So how are finals going Grace?" Cath asked.

"Good actually"

"She would do even better if she didn't spend so much time with Harry" Danny mumbled lightly.

"I can get rid of him" Steve added as both men became protective.

"Guys I don't spend all my time with him, besides we do revise together"

"We were teenage guys once we know what revise means" Steve pointed out.

Grace groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Leave her alone" Kono chipped in.

"You were suspended from high school you're not allowed to chip in" Danny uttered.

"I still did well at school Danny!"

"What is sus…penderd?" Maisy asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter ipo" Kono quickly said.

When everyone was finished the group set about putting things away. It didn't take long for the kids to start running around and playing again. Maisy clung to Grace like a lifeline insisting on sitting with her while Grace texted her friends and following her whenever she moved. It made Chin and Kono smile as it reminded them of each other. The boys ran about playing football and forcing Adam, Steve, Danny and Chin to join in with them. Kono rocked Kiele on her hip and she started to drift off to sleep much like Molly and Isla who lay in their own mothers arms.

"I think it's nap time" Cath said.

"Hmm she's had trouble sleeping lately" Kono commented as they headed inside to place the girls in cribs.

"Really?"

"Yeah she's really restless and only sleeps in short bursts"

"I guess it's better than nothing"

"True but then she's tearful and fidgety for the rest of the day" Kono sighed

"Maybe she's coming down with something" Melisa suggested

"Could be will see how she sleeps today"

The girls went to head back outside before Grace stopped them when she entered the front room.

"Hey Grace you okay?" Kono asked as she and Cath stopped.

Grace smiled as Melissa went back outside hearing Danny call her before turning to her aunties.

"Can I erm…talk to you guys?" Grace asked nervously.

"Of course sweet"

The girls sat in the front room, Grace next to Kono on the couch and Cath adjacent in the arm chair.

"What's up?"

"Can your promise this stays between us and Danno and uncle Steve, Chin and Adam doesn't find out?"

"Sweetie if you're in trouble…"

"It's nothing like that" Grace quickly said.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I erm…erghh I feel stupid…"

"Grace you can talk to us about anything" Cath smiled.

Kono looked to Grace and noted her rosy cheeks and nervous fidget.

"Grace is this about you and Harry?"

Grace looked to Kono in surprise.

"How did you know?"

"Ha, for one I know you very well, you don't want your dad or uncles to know and I used to nervously fidget whenever I talked to my mum about boy stuff"

"You talked to your mum!"

"Yes…were close"

"I'm to embarrassed to talk to mum or Melissa"

"Well you can talk with us" Cath reassured.

"I think I want to take things erm…further with Harry" Grace blushed

"Sex?"

"Yeah"

"It's a big thing Grace it's not something you rush and you should never feel pressured" Cath commented.

"I know and Harry's not pressuring me or anything"

"That's good but it's not always the guy that pressures you it can be outside pressure from friends, and society" Cath said.

"It's nothing like that" Grace Assured.

"We just wouldn't want you doing something you're not one hundred percent sure about"

"I am…I'm nervous but I want to…"

"It's okay to be nervous, most girls are" Kono smiled.

"Were you?" Grace mumbled

"Yeah very nervous…"

"I'm scared it will hurt"

"Honestly it does for most girls but if you really want it and you're ready then it won't matter and it doesn't last long just take your time with it and you have every right to stop things if it's too much" Kono reassured.

"I'm so glad I have you guys"

"We'll were glad we have you" Cath grinned.

"Danno has been so annoying though lately, he's all over me asking me all the time what I'm doing and who I'm with even if I'm staying at mums! And him and Uncle Steve threaten and intimate Harry every time they see me with him"

"When do they see you with him?" Cath asked curiously knowing full well how over protective Steve was of all the girls in the Ohana"

"If Harry comes round Danno always seem to invite Uncle Steve over and they hover like nosey neighbours!"

"I will talk to your Uncle Steve sweetheart"

"Thanks Auntie Cath"

The three girls stayed chatting for a while longer before grabbing the napping youngsters. Kono and Cath looked at the guys curiously and the rest of the kids and Maisy started giggling.

"What's going on?" Kono questioned knowing they were up to something.

"Nothing mummy"

"No we were just playing football but I think we've had enough" Adam offered with a cheeky smile.

Kono looked to Cath with a raised eyebrow before they placed Molly and Kiele in the playpen and gave Isla to Grace to cuddle.

"What are you going to do now?" Cath questioned and she and Kono joined them on the grass.

"I don't know what shall we play now?" Steve asked in a tone that suggested something was about to happen.

"NOW!" The kids yelled

Adam and Steve ran and each grabbed their wives before running towards the ocean with the kids and other adults laughing at them. Cath whispered something in Steve's ear and he stopped his steps and decided to save her from the water, a knowing smirk on his face while Adam just dumped Kono In the water.

"Yay daddy!" Tao screamed as he jumped up and down happily.

"I am going to get you!" Kono exclaimed as she chased after Tao and Maisy as they ran away giggling hysterically.

Go auntie Kono!" Kam yelled as he ran with Kono who grabbed his little hand.

"No mummy!" Maisy giggled as Kono grabbed her and soaked her.

"You can't get me!" Tao yelled as he hid behind Steve. "Put me on your shoulder Uncle Steve!"

Steve smiled and put Tao on his shoulders and ran away from Kono.

The group all ran around with everyone eventually getting soaked and being dunked in the water. They all sat in the sun until they dried off while the kids started to drift off.

"I never thought I'd see the day that we all had kids" Kono mumbled sleepily.

"Hmmm I always though you would have kids especially when you got with Adam but I never thought Neanderthal would." Danny muttered.

"I don't think anyone did" Chin chuckled.

"Mummy" Maisy mumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah keikei"

"Can we go home now I'm sleepy?"

"Yes baby"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two- Bond**

Chin smiled as he watched his sons play with his niece and nephew. He stood by the back door and watched as Kam and Tao played football happily like best mates while Kai followed Maisy about like a lost puppy. They were all super close but Maisy seemed to have a soft spot for Kai and all of them loved to look after little Kiele who perched on Chin's hip happily sucking her fingers.

"Look at your brother and sister and cousins…you're a lucky little girl" Chin cooed as he poked her chubby cheeks. "You are a mini version of your mum little one, exactly the same with those chubby cheeks and big brown eyes." Chin chuckled as he decided to make some tea.

Maisy chased Kai around the garden for a while before wandering to the back of the garden. She had been begging her uncle Chin to build her a treehouse in his garden since Adam wouldn't let her have one in their garden. Unfortunately Chin was also worried about someone falling so was putting it off. Maisy was annoyed but decided the tree was at least perfect for climbing. She went behind the trunk so her uncle Chin couldn't see and started to pull herself up. Branches stuck out everywhere making it easy to scramble up. It didn't take her long to get into the tree and swing her legs over the branch and perch happily. Kam and Tao were too distracted with football to notice her but she suddenly realised Kai had disappeared. She then heard the scrape of shoes against tree bark and looked down to see Kai trying to climb the tree.

"Kai no you're too little" Maisy said trying to be firm.

Kai just looked up with innocent eyes his tongue sticking out between his teeth as he tried to keep climbing.

"No Kai get down!" Maisy said as she kicked her legs to try and put him off.

Kai just kept looking and felt his grip slipping, Maisy had lowered herself and continued to wave her legs about and telling him to get down but Kai used it as reason to grab her ankle to help him up. Maisy felt him grab her ankle and before she knew it she lost her balance and fell out the tree. Among the fall Chin's voice could be heard calling out to Maisy and Kai before his footsteps resonated as he sprinted over after placing Kiele down in her play pen.

"Arhhhhhh" Maisy cried as she curled in a ball and held her arm.

The fall hadn't actually been that high in reality but for a six year old it was pretty far. Kai stood crying softly as well, scared at seeing his cousin in pain.

"Maisy can you tell me where it hurts?" Chin asked worriedly as he tried to stay calm.

"AHhhh *hiccup*"

"Boys can you go sit with Kiele" Chin instructed.

Tao and Kam ran inside but Kai stayed and hovered text to Chin.

"Maisy ipo is it your arm?"

"…Y…eah"

"Can you sit up ipo?"

Maisy pushed herself up with a little pout on her lips as she tried not to cry any more. Chin kissed her temple and checked her arm. She had grazed it against the trunk as she fell and had a pretty nasty cut. Kai looked at the blood and began to cry as he hugged Maisy sweetly.

"Sowie" He mumbled sadly.

"Do you want to go inside mate and make sure the others are okay and I'll bring Maisy in?" Chin asked Kai softly.

Kai nodded and ran inside. Chin scooped Maisy up and carried her inside before placing her on the counter.

"I need to clean this and wrap it up can you be brave for me?" Chin asked.

"Yes"

Chin washed the wound and put some antiseptic on it before wrapping a bandage around it. He then lifted Maisy into his arms and carried her to the couch and sat her in his lap. Kai quickly joined them and snuggled into the hug and held Maisy's hand.

"I want mummy" Maisy sobbed while hugging Chin.

"I'll ring her ipo"

Kono arrived at Chin's shortly after he called. She had been on her way over to collect the kids anyway but hurried when she heard Maisy was hurt. Chin sat Maisy next to Kai while he went to open the door.

"Hey cuz, what happened is she okay?" Kono asked worriedly.

"She's fine cuz just a little shaken" Chin assured

Kono hurried over to Maisy and pulled her into her arms rocking her back and forth and stroking her hair.

"Are you okay keikei?"

"Hmmm"

"Did uncle Chin look after you?"

"Yes mummy"

"What happened?" Kono asked looking at Chin.

"She fell from the tree." Chin said vaguely knowing Maisy would explain.

Kono turned Maisy's face to look at her and wiped her tears softly.

"Keikie can you tell me what happened?"

Kono bowed her head scared she would be in trouble with her mummy.

"Ipo were you climbing the tree?"

"Yes mummy"

"Baby that's very dangerous"

"It's easy!" Maisy defended with an innocent bright eyes look.

Kono and Chin smirked at each other knowing that was always Kono's response as a kid.

"Ipo did Kai copy you?"

"I told him not to"

"But he looks up to you baby, so you have to be careful what you do because he might want to do the same" Kono explained softly.

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay darling; can you tell me how you fell?"

Maisy looked to Kai who looked back with big eyes and a scared little face.

"I slipped" She mumbled not wanting Kai in trouble.

Chin smiled lovingly hearing Maisy protect Kai from trouble. Chin knew that Kono wouldn't be angry at Kai so decided not to tell her until the kids weren't about. He wanted Maisy to think she was being a protector since Chin always did that for Kono.

"Okay sweetie, you need to be more careful and no more climbing trees" Kono warned softly.

"Yes mummy"

"Is your arm okay?"

"Yeah"

"Can I have a kiss" Kono asked.

Maisy leaned over and kissed Kono sweetly.

"Can I go play?"

"For a little bit then will go see daddy"

"Okay"

Kono smiled as Maisy took Kai's hand and followed the other boys outside to kick the ball about. Kono picked up Kiele and gave her a snuggle before sitting next to Chin.

"I'm really sorry cuz, I just made tea and I was looking out the window but…"

"Chin it's fine, we did this all the time there kids"

"I shouldn't have taken my eyes off them"

"That's never possible"

"Hmmm…you know Kai actually grabbed Maisy's ankle…that's why she fell, I couldn't get to them in time"

"She lied?"

"She protected him" Chin smiled knowingly.

"There us cuz"

"They really are"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Kono and Adam sighed as the stood in the kitchen looking over at Maisy and Tao. They had both been placed on their naughty steps facing away from each other after they started calling each other names.

"What are we going to do with them?" Kono sighed.

"Leave them in time out all day"

"If we leave Tao there any longer he's going to kick a dent into the wall"

Adam looked over and saw his son kicking the wall whilst crying and his daughter sobbing hysterically. Adam knew he had been pretty harsh when telling them off and he probably scared them a little with how loudly he shouted.

"Maybe I was a little harsh"

"They need to learn…they were saying some pretty nasty things to each other"

Adam sighed and headed towards them.

"Mai, Tao come here please" He said firmly.

Adam sat on the coffee table while Maisy and Tao padded over sadly, both still crying and trying to hug him. Adam didn't want to be mean but he needed to talk to them first. He took their arms gently and pushed them back onto the coach.

"Daddy…"Maisy sobbed

"You both need to stop crying and calm down"

Kono joined Adam on the coffee table, also ignoring the kid's pleas for cuddles.

"Listen to Daddy"

"I…i…w…ant…cu…ddl…e" Maisy cried.

"Maisy calm down" Adam said firmly.

She just hiccupped and rubbed her teary eyes.

"Do you understand why you were put in time out?" Adam asked sternly.

"Y…yes d…addy…I s…aid bad …w…words" Tao sobbed as he tried to calm down."

Maisy just sat crying harder and harder until she became hysterical again.

"Right Maisy are you have two choices, calm down or you go back in time out!" Adam snapped.

"NOOO!" Maisy yelled as she kicked her legs catching Kono.

"Daddy warned you get up!" Kono snapped as they both played bad cop.

"No mu…mmy!"

Kono grabbed Maisy's hand and marched her over to the naughty step again leaving her to sob before joining Adam again.

"Tao the words that you said were very naughty…it wasn't nice to say bad things to your sister"

"I…I know"

"If you say bad words again then you will go back on time out" Adam warned.

He couldn't be too harsh with Tao seeing as he was only two and probably didn't completely understand.

"Okay"

"What do you say T?"

"Sowie"

"Can I have a hug?" Adam asked.

Tao smiled and hugged Adam before moving and hugging Kono. The three sat on the couch together as Tao calmed down from crying. Maisy was still sobbing to herself but was starting to calm down. Kono kept looking over and could see Maisy looking over and quickly looking away if Kono caught her.

"Mu…mmy?"

Kono remained quiet to see if Maisy would keep trying.

"…sowie"

Kono sighed and went over to Maisy kneeling down in front of her.

"Are you ready to talk now?"

"Y...es"

"Daddy put you in time out because you said bad words to your brother and I put you in time out because you kicked me, do you understand that it was naughty?"

"Y…es"

"Can I have a kiss and a cuddle?"

Maisy climbed into Kono's arms and let her carry her over to the couch where they joined Adam and Tao.

"You know you should look out for each other…you should say nice things" Adam said softly.

"Why?"

"Because it's nice to be nice"

"Is daddy nice to you mummy?" Maisy asked.

"Yes baby"

"What does daddy say?"

"Why don't we ask daddy to say what he likes about me?" Kono suggested.

"Daddy what do you like about mummy?" Maisy asked

"Hmmmm…" Adam mumbled as he pretended to think really hard. "I like it when mummy laughs"

"What about you mummy?"

"I like it when daddy does the cooking" Kono grinned.

"What do you like about Tao?" Adam asked.

"Hmmmm I like when he plays hide and seek with me"

"Yeah that's fun"

"Tao what do you like about Maisy?"

"Cuddles!" Tao giggled as Maisy gave him a cuddle.

"See it's good to be nice"


End file.
